


You Deserve it, & Much More:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Chicken Soup, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Football, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Soup, Television Watching, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is getting the royal treatment from Danny, After he was kidnapped, tortured & abused by Wo Fat, before the Five-O Commander killed him, What does he say to him?, What does Danny say back?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is getting the royal treatment from Danny, After he was kidnapped, tortured & abused by Wo Fat, before the Five-O Commander killed him, What does he say to him?, What does Danny say back?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is making sure that his lover is cozy, & comfortable, while on the couch watching football, He made sure that he had some of his mother's homemade chicken soup on hand, to help him recover from Wo Fat kidnapping, tortured, & abused him. **"It will chase the ills away"** , The Blond thought to himself with a smile, as he made up a bowl to bring to his lover in the living room.

 

"Thanks, Babe, You knew exactly what I want, You treat me so well, Every time, I don't feel well, or get injured", The Handsome Brunette took the bowl of soup, & Danny has his own, & sat down to join his lover for a relaxing game of football watching on the t.v., & just not doing anything else.

 

As soon as the second helping of soup was finished, & so was the game, Danny had Steve put his head in his lap, & the former seal instantly relaxed, & was settled. "Love you, Danno, I love you so much", Steve said, as he was falling asleep, The Blond smiled, & whispered, "I love you too, Babe, Always & Forever", as he raked his fingers through the brunette's hair. Steve was asleep instantly, & without any problems.

 

"I do those things, Baby, Cause I love you so much & more, You deserve it & much more, You mean the world to me, Steven McGarrett, Remember that," He kissed the top of his head, & decided to join his lover in a nice nap, & worry about a thing for a change.

 

The End.


End file.
